Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is an American television series, based on the famous Marvel Comics organization. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on the ABC network, and is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films in that franchise. The pilot, which was written by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, and Maurissa Tancharoen and directed by Joss Whedon, reached an audience of almost 12 million viewers.http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/09/25/agents-of-shield-ratings/ It is set after the events of The Avengers and Iron Man 3 ''and during the events of ''Thor: The Dark World, and Captain America: The Winter Soldier.http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/BatFreak/news/?a=72529 Plot Phil Coulson puts together a small, highly trained, team of agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet, the new, the strange and the unknown. That team consists of straight arrow Agent Grant Ward, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons; the team are also joined by civilian recruit and computer hacker, Skye. MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. Cast Starring Cast *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Agent Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Agent Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Agent Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Agent Jemma Simmons Recurring Cast *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok *Ajani Wrighster as Ace Peterson *Shannon Lucio as Debbie *Ron Glass as Dr. Streiten *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Ian Hart as Franklin Hall *Ruth Negga as Raina *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po *Saffron Burrows as Agent Victoria Hand *Bill Paxton as Agent John Garrett Guest Stars Episode 1 *Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill *Bob Stephenson as Gary *Dan Sachoff as Reporter #1 *Arlene Santana as Hunter Harris *Doug Simpson as a FBI agent Episode 2 *Leonor Varela as Camilla Reyes *Morgan Benoit as Perez *Eyad Elbitar as Nahui *Carlos Leal as the Archaeologist *Mario Perez as Lopez *Anthony Dilio as Cusi *Celestin Cornielle as Vilca *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (cameo) Episode 3 *Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler *Bodie Newcomb as Agent Mack *Scott Subiono as Todd Chesterfield *Vachik Mangassarian as Qasim Zaghlul *Assaf Cohen as a translator *Brandon Molale as Quinn’s main guard Episode 4 *Pascale Armand as Akela Amador *Dominic Burgess as The Englishman *Michael Klesic as Kropsky *Julia Emelin as an Inn keeper *Nick Gracer as an Armed guard Episode 5 *Louis Changchien as Chan Ho Yin *Austin Nichols as Miles Lydon *Tzi Ma as Agent Kwan Chen Episode 6 *Titus Welliver as Agent Blake *Vincent Laresca as Tony Diaz *Robert Maffia as Baker *David Michael Paul as Justin *Rick Gifford as Adam Cross *Thomas Robie, Trevor Larcom, Caleb Burgess, Jake Brennan and Troy Glass as Scouts Episode 7 *Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell *Charles Halford as Shaw *Alison White as Marta *Ilia Volok as Vladimi Episode 8 *Peter MacNicol as Elliot Randolph *Michael Graziadei as Jakob Nystrom *Erin Way as Petra Larsen *Trenton Rogers as young Grant Ward *Toby Wilson as Neils *Alex Neustaedter as Maynard Ward *Sylvia Brindis as Elena Episode 9 *Robert Baker as Tobias Ford *Laura Seay as Hannah Hutchins *Christopher Gehrman as Taylor *Josh Clark as Roger Episode 10 *Rick Malambri as Brian Hayward *Molly McCook as Laura Hayward *Rico Devereaux as a prison guard *Albert Marrero Jr. as a trainer Episode 11 *Rob Huebel as Lloyd Rathman *Aiden Turner as Vanchat *Felisha Terrell as Emily Deville Episode 12 *Christine Adams as Agent Anne Weaver *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill *Daniel Zovatto as Seth Dormer *Boyd Kestner as Richard Lumley *Zachary Burr Abel as Tad *Maiara Walsh as Callie Hannigan Episode 13 *Carlo Rota as Luca Russo *T.J. Ramini as Carlo Mancini *Ludwig Manukian as the Conductor *Emily Baldoni as Sofia *Stan Lee as a To-be-confirmed character Episode 14 Episode 15 *Jaimie Alexander as SifTHE LADY SIF SET TO DROP IN ON MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. *Elena Satine as Lorelei Rumoured Cast *Lizzy Caplan as Claire Wisehttp://www.huffingtonpost.com/2012/09/21/shield-lizzy-caplan-abc-series_n_1903192.html *Jesse Bradford as Benjamin Pollack *Ty Burrell as Dr. Leonard Samson *Natalie Portman as Dr. Jane Foster *Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammerhttp://screencrush.com/marvel-agents-of-shield-sam-rockwell-justin-hammer/ *William Sadler as President Ellis *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter *Tom Hiddleston as Lokihttp://screencrush.com/marvel-agents-of-shield-loki-tom-hiddleston/ *Liv Tyler as Betty Rosshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWPqDMCUjHI/ Videos Trailer Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer Interviews File:Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013|Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013|Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013|Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013|Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 Trivia *Joss Whedon stated: "It's new characters. It needs to be it's own thing. It needs to be adjacent, but you don't want to do a show where you're constantly going, 'Iron Man just left, but he was totally here a minute ago.' You want them to do their own thing. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. got that the heroes don't have? To me, it's that they're not superheroes. But they live in that universe. Even though they're a big organization, that makes them underdogs and that's interesting to me." *Joss Whedon talked about the tone of the series: "I’m excited about the show because it’s a very hopeful show. It’s not about murder, and it’s not about crime, and it’s not people looking into their own belly buttons. It’s about people who are trying to help each other, and that’s one of the things I loved about comic books. They had costumes and the villains were cool but they stood for something, and I like doing a show that does that. We’re trying very hard to be true to Marvel's ethos and also to the structure of their universe. So it is definitely a Marvel show." Episodes #Pilot #0-8-4 #The Asset #Eye-Spy #Girl in the Flower Dress #FZZT #The Hub #The Well #Repairs #The Bridge #The Magical Place #Seeds #T.R.A.C.K.S. References Category:TV Series Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.